Stickers have a wide variety of uses, including informational labels, children's play stickers, and numerous uses in between. Some labels are permanently adhered or substantially permanently adhered to a mounting surface, while other stickers include an adhesive that allows the sticker to be removed and re-adhered to a mounting surface, where such adhesives are well known in the art. Stickers may be mass produced by a continuous process that includes die cutting a sticker substrate to a desired shape, printing desired markings on a front surface of the sticker, applying adhesive to the back surface of the sticker, and placing the sticker adhesive-side down onto a release liner. The consumer can then remove the sticker from its release liner and place it on a desired surface. Given the vast variety of uses for stickers, any improvement to a sticker design can have far reaching benefits in numerous industries. There is thus a need for an improvement to a sticker design to increase its usefulness.